Sibling's Demonic Lust
by Raiden and Kosato
Summary: Now I know some of you are reading this title and you're thinking ELSWORD X ELESIS but no, I decided to make Lu and Ciel siblings in this fanfic so don't assume I'd ship elsword with elesis (sorrry to those who do) anyway about my previous fanfic no its not canceled i just can think of anything so this will sub for it hope you don't mind.


**K I decided to do this until I come up with something on the other story so since there's no magic I'm going to tell you what the look like**

 **Ciel:Dreadlord**

 **Lu:Noblesse**

 **Aisha:Dimension Witch**

 **Ara:Asura**

 **Rena:Grand Archer**

 **Elsword:Rune Slayer**

 **Chung:Iron Paladin**

It was an early morning as Ciel was in his bed asleep. He slept through his alarm again as usual. He was going to be late for school. That is until a shout was heard "ONII-CHAN WAKE UP!" Lu yells as she jumps on Ciel causing Ciel to open his eyes and hold his stomach in pain. He knew there was no arguing with someone like Lu so he decided to just get up and head to the kitchen. He was shocked to see breakfast was already made. Lu suddenly hugged him and said "H-Happy birthday….onii-chan" Ciel was a bit shocked she would go this far. He gently pat her head and took his seat saying "thanks Lu I really don't deserve this" but then Lu said "You do, because you're the best onii-chan a girl can get" that made Ciel smile. The breakfast looked so good he gladly took one and was about to eat it. However after the first bite he went down….Lu could not cook. Lu kept panicking and got him dressed. Thank god he had boxers on. Lu changed into her uniform and made Ciel get up. Ciel manage to do so and they began walking to school.

 **On the way there (and then some)**

They were just walking to school as they ran into Aisha who "just happen" to have been behind them after a turn. While heading there they had a small conversation. Aisha made honor roll…..again…she wish Ciel a happy birthday and reached inside her bag. She then said "Come on…it's in here somewhere…Here it is!" she pulled out a plushy of herself and gave it to Ciel who gladly accepted it as a way of always having her by his side. Lu was going to rip it to shreds but restrained herself not wanting Ciel to hate her. So she just gripped his arm and glared at Aisha as she returned the glare right back at her. When they reached the building they heard a familiar face "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL! ~" they turn to see Ciel buried in a certain woman's chest. Yup you guessed it, Rena. Both Aisha and Lu snapped at her and Ciel just walked away to his class. Elsword walked up to him and asked "How come the cute ones go for you?" as Ciel replied "It's a curse if you ask me" This is almost as worse than when Chung kept getting asked out by guys because he looked like a girl. Soon classes began and they went through the lectures.

 **Between periods.**

Ciel was in the hall way and he soon noticed that he had time to get a snack. So he headed to the cafeteria and got himself some phoru cookies. After doing so he found it odd that Lu wasn't there. She usually attached herself to him all day. He had small talk with Chung as he soon had to leave due to guys going after him again. He also bumped into add but he wasn't worth talking too atm because he was ghost terrified and he just walked out of a rumored room. When it was 2 minutes before next period He noticed Lu grabs his hand and ran downstairs. He was confused by her sudden action and almost fell face down on the floor. She finally stopped as they reached a section of the building without any cameras to see them. Ciel just looked at Lu and asked "What's the meaning of this Lu? Class is about to start" Then Lu replied "Just stay with me...you can miss one class onii-chan" It didn't look like Ciel was going to win so he decided to give in.

 **During the 2** **nd** **class**

The 2nd class started and Lu and Ciel weren't there. Aisha kind of found it odd and Ara was too shy to say anything about it. Rena was too busy making drawings of Ciel for his birthday and Elsword was just too lazy. Aisha asked to go to the bathroom and headed out. She was searching everywhere for Lu and Ciel. She was having all kinds of thoughts on what Lu could be making Ciel do. She didn't think she'd go as far as to *ahem* do the deed. So she was looking everywhere. Giving up she went to class and she kept being hung up about Ciel not being in class. She was going to stay close to him doing lunch break to make sure he doesn't do this again. The teacher was just giving lessons about history and they were watching a movie so they were definitely missing out.

 **With the demonic siblings**

Lu just sat with Ciel as he pets her on the head. "Onii-chan" Lu finally decided to break the silence. Ciel was about to respond until Lu suddenly kissed him. This wasn't the first time they kissed but they've only kissed in their secret relationship. "I want to give you a real present onii-chan" She says while kissing as she begins to rub the "death sentence of marbas". Ciel tries to stop her but lacks the self-control to do so. He soon found himself returning her kisses and he even began to rub her chest. Lu then pulled down her skirt and panties. "Come….get our present…onii-chan….my purity" her face is extremely red as she looks away embarrassed to have even said that. Ciel then to remove his "restraints" and walked to Lu who was waiting to receive her onii-chan all the way. He only lifted her up leaving her confused. "Onii-chan? What's-"She was interrupted when he shoved such a weapon into her mouth. "Why rush to the main present when I can enjoy these" That left her blushing as she began to be able to give him his "Loli Job" as she began increasing her speed. She kept pushing herself to go deeper. Ciel was having trouble handling it as he was almost at his limit. Although Lu was also at hers especially as she was massaging her "oblivion" as she gave Ciel this service. Soon Ciel couldn't take it as he took her head in and "triple shot" causing Lu to "stomp" they both pant a bit before Lu noticed Ciel wasn't done. She decided to get payback on him by using her feet on his "darkness" and stroking it slowly. Ciel moaned as she was surprisingly good at this. Lu then said "You can't just make me swallow such a substance and not pay for it" She begins to aim it at herself by mistake as she went as fast as she could. Ciel didn't expect this behavior. This cause him to suddenly "flick shot" on her uniform top. Ciel soon noticed a smiling Lu as she took her top off and revealed her body to Ciel. She then began taking Ciel's shirt off and got on top of him. To her surprise she found herself pinned on the ground. "Sorry but if anything I'm taking control" was what Ciel said before he went and casted "ruinous impact" on Lu's"oblivion" breaking through like it was nothing. This caused Lu to yell in pain. "BAKA THAT HURTS TAKE IT OUT ONII-CHAN PLEASE!" Her words didn't go through as Ciel began to move. Lu moaned with each thrust and Ciel went deeper every few. The lust these siblings had for each other and now they're committing a sacred act of love. Lu then wrapped her arms around Ciel saying "onii-chan….it feels so good" before kissing him as Ciel increased his speed. "I love you, I love you onii-chan!" Lu said as Ciel responds "I love you too Lu" they go for about another 10 mins before Ciel's at his limit. He only said that he loved Lu as he "casted descent darkness" Into Lu as Lu "casted dead hands" soon after. They lay there for a few minutes before getting dressed. As if on que the bell rings and they take short breaths in relief as they finished on time.

 **After School**

Aisha holds onto Ciel's arm as she tells him that she won't let go even if she shows up for his birthday party early. Ciel didn't feel like fight so he allowed it. However Lu was tempted to fight her right then and there. Soon they walked out soon to be followed by the others. As the reached Ciel and Lu's house Ciel had to wait while they set everything up. After a good 5 minutes he walked in to see everyone shout "SURPRISE!" and of course they wished him a happy birthday. They played games, ate snacks and other food. They also had a dance which didn't happen because Aisha and Lu wouldn't stop fighting over who got to dance with Ciel. Aisha soon grabbed Ciel and walked to his room. They didn't enter but they were at the door. Aisha was acting shy and she was blushing. Ciel then asked "Is there anything you wanted to say?" Aisha nods and looks at Ciel. Aisha then said "I-I didn't want to wait to your birthday but….Ciel….I love you…" Ciel was shocked. He always thought Aisha only saw him as her childhood friend. He never expected this…and he didn't know how to turn her down. Aisha suddenly said "You don't have to respond now…I'll wait…no matter how long it takes" she then gave him her first kiss and she whispers how it was her special present to him. After the party everyone went home as Ciel and Lu began to clean up. Soon when they were done they ate their dinner and went to bed. However Lu crept into Ciel's bed and hugged him as she sleep. She just can't sleep without her Onii-chan.

 **Well that's it for this one, If I don't have anything for the other fanfic I'll do an update for this one from now on, I know some of you missed me so I'll try to be more active, Thank you and See ya in chapter 2**


End file.
